High Hopes (Season Two)
The second season of the island based soap began on Writer's Express on July 26th 2013. Season Two began with twenty six regular characters and ended with thirty four. This season saw the introduction of several new characters including Imogen Sandford, Eileen Fields, Tate Yorke, Nicki Grant and Natalie Hunt, as well as unconventional new family - the Campbells. Consisting of twins Kyle and Molly, who were fostered by Kayla Macey and Patrick Hale. Harry, police officer who struck up a bond with Chloe Charles, Chrissie and her new wife Jay Willis and finally Luke, who arrived in spectacular fashion and soon destroyed brother Kyle's relationship with Vicki Connor. This season also saw the exits of regulars Patrick Hale and Michelle Fox. Both characters were killed off in two very different circumstances. 'Season Two Cast Changes' Recurring/Guest Cast: Joining Cast: Exiting Cast: 2x01 'Straight out of the not what to do parent's handbook' *Noah Donovan and Megan Hastings eloped to Gretna Green and got married. *Siobhan Spencer was devastated to find her step son Anthony's suicide attempt, luckily she got him to the hospital in time. *Daniel and Lindsay Hastings clashed with the Donovans over Noah and Megan's disappearance. *Kayla Macey and Patrick Hale became foster parents. *Naomi and Cole received evidence of Noah's involvement with the Thompsons. 2x02 'We'll still have our crazy nights out and gossip sessions' *Kayla Macey and Patrick Hale struggled to form a bond with the Campbell twins. *Naomi Donovan vowed to find son Noah before the police. *Kyle Campbell took a shine to Vicki Connor. *Josh Connor clashed with partner Siobhan Spencer as she blamed Vicki's bullying for Anthony's suicide attempt. *Michael Connor issued a warrent for Noah's arrest. 2x03 'Classy as always' *Siobhan Spencer clashed with Heather Connor, while Anthony's biological mother Imogen Sandford arrived in the chaos. *Estranged couple Lindsay and Daniel Hastings fell into bed. *Kyle Campbell continued to lead Vicki Connor astray. 2x04 'Living around here, I think it's a given that you have to keep secrets' *Noah and Megan Donovan struggled with lack of money. *Lindsay Hastings regretted her night of passion with estranged husband Daniel. *Michelle Fox comforts partner David Fields as he reels from Anthony Spencer's suicide attempt. *Naomi and Cole Donovan tell daughter Ava the truth about Noah's role in the siege. 2x05 'I'll have a round of shots please...25' *David Fields tried to support Anthony Spencer as his real mother Imogen Sandford clashed with step mother Siobhan. *Noah and Megan Donovan were forced to take refuge on the streets. *Chloe Charles was upset when she was stood up, she called Olivia Kane to cheer up her. However tragedy soon struck. 2x06 'At least that's one child happy and content out of three' *A fragile Chloe Charles called Lindsay Hastings for help as she reported her rape ordeal. *Lindsay admitted to estranged husband Daniel that she wanted a divorce. *Ava Donovan struggled to deal with the gossip about brother Noah. 2x07 'I can see your cheekbones' *Michelle Fox and David Fields attended their first baby scan and later announced their news to the community, including the baby's real father Steven Faraday. *Lindsay Hastings continued to support Chloe Charles in wake of her ordeal. *Imogen Sandford and David Fields awkwardly discussed Anthony Spencer's sexuality. *Naomi Donovan was shocked to find a gun. 2x08 'Always keep your friends close, but the peroxide bitch trying to steal your son closer' *Lindsay Hastings began divorce proceedings. *Michelle Fox lied when Steven Faraday questioned the paternity of her child. *Siobhan Spencer played a careful game as she invited Imogen Sandford to stay. *Naomi Donovan was arrested as she tried to get rid of evidence. 2x09 'The word grounded doesn't even cut it' *Siobhan and Emily Spencer struggled to hide their annoyance of Imogen Sandford's presence. *Michael Connor pulled strings to let Naomi Donovan off with a caution. *Heather Connor caught daughter Vicki in bed with Kyle Campbell. *Chloe Charles was upset when she failed to ID her attacker. 2x10 'Well don't just stand there. Lift your feet and bring in me cases' *David Fields' mother Eileen caused a stir as she arrived on Canvey Island. *Megan Donovan's health began to suffer as she struggled with life on the streetst. *Sophia Faraday approached Cole Donovan about opening up a night club. *Daniel and Lindsay Hastings mourned the end of their marriage as they signed their divorce papers. 2x11 'One mother is enough trouble, I don't envy you having to juggle two' *Chloe Charles struggled on her first day back at work. *Heather Connor clashed with Kayla Macey over Kyle and Vicki's relationship. *Eileen Fields took a shine to Duncan Faraday. *An awkward family meal at the Spencer's ends in disaster, while Imogen Sandford threatens to reveal a secret from Heather's past. 2x12 'Was that you waving, I thought you were having a fit' *The Donovan stalker took action against two relationships. *Michelle Fox struggles to deal with the jibes from David Fields' mother Eileen. *Eileen Fields went on her first date with Duncan Faraday. *Anthony Spencer finally opens up to his friend Mia Faraday about his sexuality. 2x13 'He lies as often as he breathes' *In a scripted four hander episode, Olivia Kane and Cole Donovan confronted their partners Matthew Fitzgerald and Naomi Donovan about their past history. 2x14 'I think you're just one of those people who doesn't have to open their mouth to cause offense' *Eileen Fields begins to make more of an effort with Michelle Fox. *Naomi Donovan is upset to find out about sister Olivia Kane's engagement to Matthew Fitzgerald. *Megan Donovan's health takes a turn for the worse when she collapses. 2x15 'I haven't see you this excited since Zara opened up a branch on the high street' *Daniel and Lindsay Hastings were thrilled to be reunited with their daughter, but got a shock when Megan admitted she had married Noah Donovan. *Anthony Spencer meets Tate Yorke at a party and they seem quite taken with each other. *Harry Campbell delivers the news to Chloe Charles that her attacker has struck again. *Eileen Fields realised that something wasn't right with Michelle Fox's pregnancy. 2x16 'A wannabe gypsy bride with bad roots almost seems complimentary having now met you' *Sophia Faraday and Cole Donovan's nightclub hit stumbling blocks. *Kyle Campbell and Vicki Connor were caught joyriding in Matthew Fitzgerald's car. *Tate Yorke and Anthony Spencer's romance blossoms. *Eileen Fields confronts Michelle Fox about the father of her child. *Noah Donovan is arrested and Megan is devastated to find out about his role in the siege. 2x17 'Cups of tea were rare on the streets' *A disappointed Eileen Fields left Canvey Island, not before Duncan Faraday overheard a telling conversation. *The Donovan family struggled to come to terms with Noah's arrest. Megan visited Noah in custody and told him their marriage was over. *Harry Campbell had an awkward reunion with sister Molly. 2x18 'Well my mother can be counted on for two things...bagging a rich husband and turning the eventual divorce to her advantage' *Noah Donovan is severely beaten up in prison. *Patrick Hale finds a hidden phone amongst Kyle Campbell's belongings. *Ava Donovan snaps at best friend and sister in law Megan over Noah. *Michelle Fox is unnerved by her conversation with Duncan Faraday. *Kyle and Molly have an awkward meal with older brother Harry. 2x19 'Us single ladies could do with a few new prince charmings on the market' *Imogen Sandford takes advantage of Michael Connor's problems with wife Heather. *Michelle Fox and David Fields clash over Eileen's departure. *Chloe Charles finally gets the news she's been waiting for - her attacker's been caught. 2x20 'Oh wow, brilliant, when do I start?' *Kayla Macey supports foster daughter Molly by attending her mother Chrissie's wedding. *Josh Connor is uncomfortable with new boss Andrea's flirting *Michael Connor is suspicious of Heather's attitude towards Imogen Sandford. *Michelle Fox takes action to mend bridges with David Fields. *Ava Donovan's self harm secret was revealed. 2x21 'Men can't resist damsels in distress, maybe they'll go for the drowned rat look' *In the Ireland Special, Michelle Fox reunited David Fields with his mother Eileen and they finally came to an understanding. *David took Michelle by surprise by proposing. *Olivia Kane's trip for Chloe Charles ended in disaster. 2x22 'When have we ever had a night out that hasn't been tacky?' *Olivia Kane celebrated her hen night at the opening of new nightclub Chemistry. *Patrick Hale clashed with partner Kayla Macey over Kyle Campbell's punishment. *Siobhan Spencer was momentarily stunned when Anthony introduced Tate Yorke as his boyfriend. *Cole Donovan finds evidence that Naomi could be the stalker. 2x23 'Crack open that wine, I think we're gonna need it' *Kayla Macey was upset and worried after Patrick Hale failed to return home. *Megan Donovan visited husband Noah in prison, she was beginning to soften towards him. *Eileen Fields made a surprise apparance. *Naomi Donovan fell apart during Christmas dinner and lashed out. *Imogen Sandford planted evidence of Heather Connor's affair with her husband in Michael's Christmas cracker. 2x24 'You two have murdered enough Christmas classics as it is sweetheart' *Michael and Vicki Connor was left devastated when the truth about Vicki's father was revealed. *Naomi Donovan maintained that Matthew Fitzgerald was the Donovan stalker. *Kyle Campbell warmed to new step mother Jay Willis. *Imogen Sandford faced a back lash over her actions. *Harry Campbell opened up to Chloe Charles about the death of his fiancee Beth. *The police brought devastating news for Kayla Macey - they found Patrick Hale's body. 2x25 'What did I do to deserve Miss Hellfire as a sister?' *Anthony Spencer reeled with the knowledge that Vicki Connor was his half sister. *Kayla Macey and the Campbells were devastated by Patrick Hale's death. *Vicki Connor lashed out against mother Heather. *Canvey Island paid tribute to Patrick - lead by Matthew Fitzgerald. 2x26 'His luck began the day he met me' *A crazed Naomi Donovan interrupted sister Olivia Kane's wedding to Matthew Fitzgerald. *Sophia and Steven Faraday stepped in as Michelle Fox had a pregnancy scare, at the hospital Steven finally found out the truth - he was the father. 2x27 'And here's me thinking our family was screwed up' *Naomi Donovan confessed her secret in front of the whole church, her husband Cole faced the devastating choice to have her sectioned. *Olivia Kane tearfully went through with her wedding to Matthew Fitzgerald. *Steven Faraday confronted Michelle Fox and David Fields over their baby lie. 2x28 'You don't need luck, you have the truth' *Harry Campbell, Lindsay Faraday and Olivia Fitzgerald supported Chloe Charles as she gave her testimony in court. *Derek Williams was found guilty of rape. *David Fields and Kyle Campbell shared a moment as they remembered Patrick Hale. *Ava Donovan visited brother Noah in prison, but was unable to give her forgiveness. *Michael Connor fell into bed with Imogen Sandford. 2x29 'Always good for a pint, always good for a laugh' *Canvey Island mourned the loss of Patrick Hale on the day of his funeral. *Mia Faraday is shocked to discover mother Sophia is still taking the pill despite Steven thinking they are trying for a baby. *The Connors were shocked when Vicki was suspended from school due to drugs. While Jake collapsed after mistaking cocaine for sweets. 2x30 'She's lost, you can see it in her eyes' *The Connors blamed Vicki for Jake's condition. *The Campbells supported Kayla Macey as she said goodbye and scattered Patrick Hale's ashes. *Naomi Donovan began to open up to her psychiatrist and began to consider the possibility that she was stalking herself. *Steven Faraday admitted the truth about Michelle Fox's baby to father Duncan. *Luke Campbell arrived thrown from a car onto brother Harry's doorstep. 2x31 'You can back away from the baby maker' *Duncan Faraday and Katherine Lavery helped Michelle Fox give birth to a baby boy. *Heather and Michael Connor agree to give their marriage another chance. *Mia Faraday lashes out and reveals Sophia's secret to Steven. *Michelle's voicemail ends up in the wrong hands. 2x32 'Still he keeps her on that pedestal' *Daniel Hastings saw a vulnerable side to Imogen Sandford. *Sophia Faraday struggled with the knowledge of husband Steven's son with Michelle Fox. *Luke Campbell took a shine to brother Kyle's girlfriend Vicki Connor. *Steven Faraday made the choice to give up son Alfie. *Naomi and Cole Donovan became closer after she let him visit her for the first time since she was sectioned. 2x33 'A remake of Pretty Woman if I ever saw one' *Natalie Hunt arrived for friend Sophia Faraday's vow renewal. *Sophia confronted Michelle Fox about her affair with Sophia's husband Steven. *Sophia put a stop to the ceremony by presenting Steven with divorce papers. *Vicki Connor continued to push mother Heather away, she ended up seeking solace with Luke Campbell. 2x34 'Revenge isn't always sweet' *The Faraday's reeled from the end of Sophia and Steven's marriage. *Matthew Fitzgerald revealed himself as the Donovan stalker to Naomi. *Kyle Campbell caught girlfriend Vicki Connor in bed with his older brother Luke. *Olivia Fitzgerald took a pregnancy test. *Michelle Fox died from a brain aneurysm in partner David Fields' arms.